digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cody Takes A Stand
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 3, 2000 (En:) March 3, 2001 |continuity= }} Cody is becoming increasingly concerned with T.K.'s sudden outbursts, and decides to consult Matt. Meanwhile, the group are gathering allies in a desperate attempt to save the last remaining Destiny Stones. Synopsis BlackWarGreymon destroys another Destiny Stone, discouraging the team. Cody seeks out Matt to learn about T.K's mood changes and he understands his emotions because of his fight with Devimon. BlackWarGreymon goes for the next Destiny Stone, hidden underwater. He splits the water revealing the Destiny Stone, but Cody stands in front of him, pleading for him to stop. He is saved before he's killed and then BlackWarGreymon finishes off the Destiny Stone. Only one more Destiny Stone remains! Featured characters (16) * (18) * (19) |c3= * (20) * (48) * (48) |c4= * (6) * (6) * (16) *''Gotsumon'' (24) *''Mushroomon'' (24) *''Floramon'' (24) *''Gazimon'' (24) *'' '' (37) *'' '' (37) *'' '' (37) *'' '' (37) *'' '' (37) *'' '' (37) |c5= *Mojyamon (1) * (21) *'' '' (22) *''Woodmon'' (24) *''Kiwimon'' (24) *Dolphmon (51) * (52) * (54) * (54) * (56) * (57) |c6= *' ' (2) *' ' (3) * (4) * (5) *'' '' (23) *''Deramon'' (24) * (50) |c7= *' ' (14) *'' '' (15) |c8= * (53) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Arukenimon: "I knew those Mojiyamon weren't smart enough to hide the Destiny Stone on their own. Now where is it?" Davis: "Do you think I'm really that stupid that I would just tell you where we hid it?" :—Davis shows that he at least has some common sense. T.K.: "That was close." Davis: "It'll be worse next time if we lose those last Destiny Stones." Kari: "But we still haven't found a way to protect them against BlackWarGreymon." Davis: "I don't want to here that name again!" Ken: "You mean, 'BlackWarGreymon?'" Davis: "Thanks for not saying it!" :—The DigiDestined, having just returned to the Real World. Matt: "So what? T.K. was angry when the Digimon Emperor created Kimeramon. I would be too. But I can see why you're worried. T.K. can be a real hothead sometimes." Cody: "It all has something to do with the powers of darkness...First it was Kimeramon who was created from pure evil. And now BlackWarGreymon who was created from evil Control Spires. That plus T.K. equals angry." Matt: "This is starting to make a lot of sense to me." Cody: "Can you tell me if anything happened before to T.K. to make him like this?" Matt: "Well, I'm not sure T.K. would like it if I told you, but something did happen. It was a long time ago, but T.K. still carries the scars from the final battle between us and our first opponent, Devimon...Devimon used the powers of darkness because he thought it would make him invincible. But Angemon used up all of his own energy to defeat him. Angemon knew he would be reconfigured afterwards, but he did it anyway to save T.K.. T.K. was scared because it was the first time Patamon had ever digivolved, and he thought he'd never see him again. None of us knew that much about Digimon back then, so we all thought that we'd seen the last of Patamon. I guess that fear never really left T.K., or the lesson that the importance of life outweighs the power of darkness. I guess T.K. has never really gotten over that. After all these years, it still has an effect." Cody: "It must be awfully hard to lose your Digimon partner before your very eyes. Ken and Wormmon went through the exact same thing." Matt: "That's true. Ken probably knows exactly what T.K. is going through. It wouldn't surprise me if Ken feels the same way as T.K. about someone playing around with the powers of darkness." Cody: "I understand. If anything were to happen to Upamon, I don't know what I'd do." Matt: "You're not alone. Everyone who has a Digimon partner feels exactly that way, Cody." Cody: "We're so lucky. Being DigiDestined really has it's perks. I'm sorry I had to bother your during your band rehearsal, Matt. Thanks again. Bye." Matt: "I wonder why T.K. has never told them." :—Cody seeks out Matt for advice about T.K.'s anger issues. Mummymon: "A baby? But he is our child. I always want to be a papa." Arukenimon: "You're not a daddy you're a mummy! Now keep following him!" :—Parenting isn't easy. Arukenimon: "Even if all the Destiny Stones are destroyed, if there are no more Control Spires standing it will all be for nothing." :—Arukenimon begin to realize the flaw in this plan. Pururumon: "I had lunch with Tentomon the other day, and he said he was searching for the location of the last two Stones. If we can find them before BlackWarGreymon does, we can protect them." Davis: "Wait a minute! You had lunch with Tentomon the other day? How come I wasn't invited?" :—Davis, so not the point. "Oh, I thought I was being attacked by Arukenimon, but it's just Davis' snoring." :—'Ken', on Davis' sleeping habits. Jun: "Davis! Kari's on the phone for you!" Davis: "Now I know I'm dreaming!" :—Davis gets a pleasant wake-up call. Cody: "Stop right there! Don't take another step or else!" BlackWarGreymon: "Or else what?" Cody: "Um...I haven't figured that part out yet." :—Cody needs to work on his threats. Other notes 's defeat by . *This episode shows a clip from the episode If I Only Had A Heart, when Cody reminds BlackWarGreymon of the flower he tried to protect from a rampant Mammothmon. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *In the English dub, during BlackWarGreymon's parting of the waters, Davis comments by saying "Who does he think he is, ?", followed by Ken, who suggests that maybe it's the Digital World equivalent of the . This is all referencing the narrative of the . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *BlackWarGreymon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Cody in Gefahr